


Never say never

by Luzisama



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzisama/pseuds/Luzisama
Summary: A Little drabble, enjoy.





	Never say never

Never say never

 

Serie: Vampire Diaries

Title: Never say never  
Character/Paaring: Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert / Daremy  
Chapter: 1/1

 

The first time, they did it, bectause they were lonly and drunk.  
The second one, they did it, because they´re angry and hurt.  
The third time, they did it, because they were celebrate the death from Klaus.  
The fourth time, they did it, because it was their way to hurt their siblings.  
A few month, after their first time together, they do it, because it felt right. Both of them feelt it, they´re more than a, distraction to another.  
A half year after their first time, they said „I love you“ to each other.  
And now two years after they, now each other. A lot of fights and stones in their way, Vicki, Drugs, Caroline, Kathrine, Anna, Elena, the snap the neck thing, Rose, Bonnie, Elijah, Klaus and a year of sleeping with each other. They stand here, with a Werewolf and a Vamp Barbie, in Nevada, Las Vegas.   
Yes, Jeremy Gilbert, celebrate his 18. Birthday, in a little chaple, to his left stand Tyler Lockwood, his best friend and today his best man. Across from Tyler stand Caroline Forbs, Vampire Barbie, ex-girlfriend and witness from the man who Jeremy knows that he is the love of his life or enternity. Damon Salvatore.   
He never thought of this, that he Elenas kid brother, get married to a over 170 years old Vampire on his 18th birthday. But you know, what man said:  
Never say never

 

The End?

 

Like it? Hate it? Tell me, what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I apologies about my english, but english is not my first language.  
Okay, i hope you had fun!!!!!!^^

Luzi-sama


End file.
